fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Kyros
Kyros (キュロス, Kyurosu) was a legendary gladiator, who fought at the Corrida Colosseum until 20 years ago. A great bronze statue of him is held at the Corrida Colosseum. When he was turned into a toy, everyone forgot his existence. After his transformation, he became a One-Legged Soldier (片足の兵隊, Kata-ashi no Heitai), also known as "The Angry Lightning Soldier" (怒りの雷兵, Ikari no Kaminari Hei). He is the commander of the Riku Royal Army (リク王軍, Riku Ō Gun). He is also the father of Rebecca, husband of Scarlett and the son-in-law of Dold Riku III. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Rikiya Koyama (Japanese) In his statue, he appears as a large muscular man, with long, flowing hair and a pointy beard. He sported a classic gladiator's helmet, a cape and metallic wristbands, and was also holding a sword. He also possessed a scar on his forehead from his final fight as a gladiator with King Riku and later sacrificed his left leg to help King Riku before he was turned into a toy. As One-Legged Soldier As One-Legged Soldier, he is a small toy soldier whose body resembles a dark-colored uniform with four buttons. He has a block-shaped head, square eyes with two blush marks painted underneath, a rectangular nose, a small angular mustache, and a hinged mouth. He also has lanky limbs and a wind-up key on his back. He wears a large round hat with the letters "SOL" printed on it. He has a small stub where his left leg used to be, and he wears a roller skate on his right foot which he has trouble balancing on when standing still. He also carries a small toy rifle. Gallery File:Kyros_Anime_Infobox.png|Statue of Kyros. Personality In his younger years, he was shown to be a brutal killer, capable of killing in cold blood and even attacking King Riku. However, he did so in revenge for a dear friend, and keeping himself alive. He actually felt guilty and remorseful about his past as a criminal and felt that he was too unclean and unworthy of many things (such as continuing to interact with Scarlett before their marriage or holding his daughter with his bare hands, the latter making his wife calling him weird), while feeling depressed that the world would remember him as a murderer. During his first appearance, he is very defiant of authority as seen when he was yelling at some police officers. He also appears to be proud to be a toy that brings happiness to people, and gets angry when someone says he is serious, although he knows there are times when he has to be and does so without complaint. Because Sugar neglected to make a contract with him, Kyros is the only one who can rebel against the Donquixote Family. He is kind and helpful towards common people. While he appears to enjoy being a toy, he is saddened by the fact that he cannot shed tears or feel the warmth of a person's touch like people can. Relationships Friends/Allies *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Franky *Erza Scarlet *Dwarves Family *Rebecca (daughter) *Scarlett (wife; desceased) *Dold Riku III (father-in-law) *Viola (sister-in-law) Neutral *Dressrosa Citizens Rivals Enemies *Don Quixote Pirates **Doflamingo Don Quixote *Spartan *Cavendish Abilities and Powers He was the strongest fighter to have ever fought in the Colosseum, winning 3000 fights while taking only a single hit from "Ricky" though he was holding back his full strength, so it is assumed that he is highly proficient in battle. Examples of opponents he has defeated include a giant and a merman that Kyros fought underwater. Even at the young age of 15, he was able to kill two people in a fight and was already proficient in winning in the Colosseum. Another testament of his strength is how he single-handedly sank the ships of a pirate crew that had kidnapped Scarlett, whereas all of her other guards were easily defeated. He was well known enough for even Doflamingo Don Quixote to offer him to join his crews. Upon returning to his human form, he was able to rush towards Doflamingo, even with one leg, and took him by surprise and decapitated him. Weapons At age 15, Kyros wielded a makeshift mace made from a pipe with nails sticking out of it. During his time as a gladiator, he wielded a blunted broadsword. He later switched to a sharpened broadsword when he became captain of the guard. As Thunder Soldier, Kyros carries a rifle with him at all times, which he uses in battle either as a firearm or as a club. Toy Abilities As a toy, he seems to be rather fast and evasive, as he managed to elude the police pursuing him every time, even with one leg. He was able to fight numerous dangers in the past and was a great teacher to Rebecca, as he trained her to be a formidable warrior, fighting without getting hurt or hurting her opponents. However, as his body is a mere toy, it is weak in durability, and as time went by, he continued to break down, with his joints already creaking. * Jet Walk (ジェットウォーク, Jetto Wōku): He used this technique to increase his speed in order to dodge the police's shots. History Past The Legendary Gladiator Kyros once lived in the slums during his younger years. At the age of 15, he met Dold Riku III after ruthlessly killing two people in a fight. Kyros struck Dold on the head when the king tried to speak with him. Despite that, Dold told his soldiers to stand down and asked Kyros to come with him. Shortly after, Kyros became a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum. After winning several battles, Kyros revealed to Dold that he was only avenging his friend at the slums. Kyros was then told that he would be released if he win 100 battles, a feat he accomplished four months later. However, despite earning his freedom, Kyros decided to stay in the colosseum. He continued to achieve victory after victory. He even fought a giant and a merman under water. In his fourth year at the colosseum, Kyros achieved 1000 victories. While visiting his friend's grave with Dold, Kyros expressed his sorrow, saying that he would always be known as a beast. He then tearfully wished that everyone would forget about him, a wish that would actually come true years later. After 9 years in the Colosseum, Kyros achieved 3000 victories and remained undefeated, sustaining only one hit from his last opponent. His opponent happened to be Dold Riku III (who was disguised as Ricky). After the match, Dold encouraged Kyros to leave the colosseum, saying that he should not live his life in a cage any longer while noting that he went easy on him. Because of his might, a statue of him was erected in Corrida Colosseum. At age 25, Kyros became captain of the Dressrosa army. Dold's eldest daughter, Scarlett, wasn't fond of him at first but later fell in love with him after he saved her from pirates. After Scarlett left the royal family by faking her death, Kyros lived together with her in a flower field outside the kingdom and later conceived a child, Rebecca. They lived happily with Dold and Viola coming to visit every once in a while. Life as a Toy On the night that Doflamingo took over the kingdom, Kyros and his family saw the palace burning. After telling his wife and child to wait for him at the Red Flower Field, Kyros went to the palace and confronted Doflamingo, who was holding Dold captive at his feet. While his leg was chained, Kyros was horrified when Doflamingo informed him that he had sent subordinates to kill his wife and child. When Doflamingo was about to execute Dold, Kyros cut off his chained leg and attacked Doflamingo. Sugar intervened and transformed Kyros into a toy, making him her first human victim in Dressrosa. Despite this, he managed to escape the palace with Dold. As a result of his transformation, all memories of him were forgotten and all that was left of his legacy is his statue at the colosseum. However, Sugar forgot to make a contract, so he was able to retain his free will. After saving Dold, Kyros (now known as Thunder Soldier) saved his wife, Scarlett, and his daughter, Rebecca, from a group of armed men led by Diamante. On his way to the Red Flower Field where he told Scarlett and Rebecca to wait for him, he found Diamante shooting his wife down. He cried as his wife died in his arms. Thunder Soldier returned to Rebecca with her mother's body and the food she wanted to give to her. He repented for his failure and after informing her that Doflamingo ascended the throne and was hunting down people connected with the previous king, he swore to protect Rebecca and stay by her side. At first, Rebecca said that she hated him for not protecting her mother, but eventually, she warmed up to him. Thunder Soldier then became her guardian. In the following years, he worked in many jobs to support Rebecca and protected her from wild dogs, bullies, and boys giving her love letters. One day, kidnappers broke into her house, but he was able to fend them off. However, in doing so, he entered a human's house, breaking one of Doflamingo's laws, which turned him into a fugitive. After running away with Rebecca, he taught her how to fight so she could protect herself. After leaving her, he became the leader of an underground movement of rebels against Doflamingo's rule. When Doflamingo falsified the news of his resignation, Thunder Soldier explained it to the dwarves, which turned their joy into utter disappointment. He also had a brief conversation with Rebecca at the colosseum. He tried to dissuade her from entering the tournament for the Flame-Flame Fruit, but Rebecca was insistent on participating. In anguish, Rebecca told him that he had no chance against Doflamingo because he was just a one-legged toy. After her outburst, he left while Rebecca cried out in apology. Synopsis Dressrosa Arc Major Battles * Kyros vs. Corrida Colosseum gladiators (3000 times; Won) ** Kyros vs. Ricky (Won) * Thunder Soldier vs. Diamante (Lost) * Thunder Soldier vs. Doflamingo's subordinates * Thunder Soldier, Kabu, and the Tontatta Tribe dwarves vs. Lao G (Lost) * Thunder Soldier vs. Gladius (interrupted by Monkey D. Luffy) * Kyros vs. Doflamingo Don Quixote (Currently Engaging) Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Riku Family Category:Allies Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Swordsmen Category:Amputees Category:Toys Category:Former Toys